One Kiss at a Time
by falln-angl
Summary: I couldn’t help it. I saw the song title, and straight away thought of The Kiss at King of the Ring. It had to be written.


One Kiss at a Time blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Disclaimer: Lyrics as sung by Boyzone. 

One Kiss at a Time

_I woke up this morning  
With a brand new point of view  
Something has changed my world  
And girl that something is you__ _

Even after all these years I find it hard to believe that the one woman I've always been meant to be with is the same woman whom I've called the ugliest names I could think of. Ironic, huh? 

The very first day I realised my mistake, and I recognised the truth, was the first day after The Kiss. I had woken up after the pay per view on the Monday morning, and my first thought had been of her. Of how soft her lips had been, of how good she had smelled. 

Of how she had kissed me back._ _

_I don't know how to explain it  
But I knew right from the start  
This feeling inside, it can't be denied  
And I'm gonna win your heart__ _

And since that morning not one day has passed that I haven't thought about her. For a year after that kiss I had been giving the impression that I hated her. Yet nothing could have been further from the truth. Even before that Kiss I had never hated her. I disliked her attitude and her actions, but for some reason I never really hated her. 

After that Kiss I often thought about just coming out and telling her exactly how I felt, because it was killing me inside to see her with that ass-clown husband of hers. But I never did because I knew how much it would freak her out. 

It was a strange – and painful – feeling knowing that the woman of my dreams didn't even want to be in the same arena as me._ _

_One kiss at a time  
Sooner or later, love's gonna get you  
No way that you can hide  
One kiss at a time  
Minute by minute, hour by hour  
I'm gonna make you mine  
One kiss at a time__ _

Why was I so sure that this woman was the one I was destined to be with? Because of The Kiss. And the feeling that had washed over me as she kissed me back. An indescribable feeling of timelessness, a feeling that nothing else in the world mattered as long as she was by my side. A feeling that I wanted to experience for the rest of my life. 

Despite what many people might believe, it was never a one-sided kiss. She had resisted at first, but for a few milliseconds before it ended…she kissed me back. She knew who I was, knew exactly who was kissing her. 

And she still kissed me back._ _

_In all of the heavens  
You're the only star that shines  
And I've just gotta get to you  
So I'm working overtime__ _

For a whole year I did nothing. I sat back, and just watched her. I looked forward to every show, because I knew she would be there. But on the days when she didn't turn up, my stomach always tightened into tight knots. I always feared that something might have happened to her. 

For a whole year I did nothing. And I was unhappy. Every time I saw her I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt, how much she meant to me. How much it was killing me to have to pretend to hate her. 

But what else could I do? Tell her, and risk her husband's wrath and her father's fury? Her laughter?_ _

_I've climbed every mountain  
Just to show you that I care  
The searching is done  
And girl you're the one  
I'm gonna take you there__ _

Then, something happened. Her husband had snapped, had gone insane in the middle of the ring, demanding a divorce and taunting her that he never even really cared about her. The broken look on her face had been more than enough for me to want to help her, but the asshole then put his hand on her. 

And I ran out there. Her initial reaction when she saw me had been one of complete shock. Then fear. That had stung, but I'd quickly pushed it aside. I had ran out to help her, not wanting her physically hurt in any way. 

I ended up falling even more in love with her._ _

_One kiss at a time  
Sooner or later, love's gonna get you  
No way that you can hide  
One kiss at a time  
Minute by minute, hour by hour  
I'm gonna make you mine  
One kiss at a time__ _

Although it had taken another couple of years, she is finally by my side. She is finally with me, although it had taken a hundred, a thousand, a million kisses. 

Yet, that first kiss is always what I remember best, what I cherish most. 

Because she had kissed me back.


End file.
